Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a display device.
Discussion of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display device displays a desired image by controlling light transmittances of liquid crystal cells, which are arranged in a matrix shape, according to image information signals. More specifically, the liquid crystal display device displays images on a liquid crystal panel using light irradiated from a backlight unit.
The liquid crystal display device using the above-mentioned principle has features of being thinner, lighter weight, lower power consumption and lower driving voltage as compared to, for example, a CRT. As such, the liquid crystal display device has been widely applied in a variety of fields.
For example, the liquid crystal display device is being used in office automation appliances, audio/video appliances and so on.
Such a liquid crystal display device controls light transmittances of liquid crystal cells using signals which are applied to a plurality of control switches arranged in a matrix shape. As such, a desired image is displayed on a screen.
The liquid crystal display devices are also being widely applied to monitors of computers, television receivers, and portable display devices, which include display devices of navigation systems for vehicles and mobile phones, and so on.
Such liquid crystal display devices are non-emissive type devices which display images by adjusting the quantity of light applied from an external light source. As such, it is necessary for the liquid crystal display device to have for a backlight unit which includes a separate light source and applies light to the liquid crystal panel.
The backlight unit includes: light emitting diodes (LEDs) used as a light source; a light guide plate disposed opposite to a light emission surface of the LEDs; and a plurality of optical sheets disposed on the light guide plate. Also, the backlight unit includes a guide panel configured to support the liquid crystal panel and prevent light leakage.
As the liquid crystal display device is being fabricated in large-sizes, mold fabrication and transport cost of the guide panel must be increased.
Also, it is difficult to realize a narrow bezel due to thickness, combining complexity and engaging property of the guide panel.
Moreover, a bottom cover disposed on the rear surface of the backlight unit increase thickness and weight of the liquid crystal display device. Furthermore, the bezel is hardly reduced due to combinative difficulty of the bottom cover and the guide panel must limit.